Festival De Fortuna
by Rerum Ael
Summary: Kyoko no imaginaba que ese año el señor Takarada y la pequeña María prepararían un festival tradicional japonés para la celebración de Noche Buena y Navidad de LME, y como siempre sucedía cuando ellos dos estaban involucrados, todo había escalado en proporciones, así como tampoco imaginaba la manera en que la fortuna estaba por sonreírle. [ OU ] [Kyoko x Ren ] ¡Feliz Navidad!


**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! NwN/ Feliz Navidad a todas vosotras, este fic es especial para esta época ―aunque ya haya pasado el día exacto lol― y también participa en el concurso de fics Navideños de Skip Beat Fandom Latino. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Y si os gusta, agradecería saber vuestra opinión en los reviews/comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Skip Beat! y sus personajes pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura. La historia que estáis por leer llena de fluff y miel me pertenece por completo a mí.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

 **Diálogo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capitulo Único**

 **.**

 **Festival De Fortuna**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Farolillos de colores brillaban alrededor de ellos junto con las delicadas luciérnagas.

 _La noche ya casi acababa y con ella ese gran festival._

Kyoko no imaginaba que ese año el señor Takarada y la pequeña María prepararían un festival tradicional japonés para la celebración de Noche Buena y Navidad de la empresa LME, y como siempre sucedía cuando ellos dos estaban involucrados, todo había escalado en proporciones al punto de que el señor Takarada había alquilado un enorme terreno para recrear cada elemento típico de los festivales tradicionales, y por tanto, a la izquierda y derecha y al frente y atrás de ella se podían ver los puestos de comidas tradicionales y dulces, los puestos de juegos como los de puntería o el puesto de atrapar peces, el sonido de los tambores tradicionales y un par de espectáculos extra con samuráis y geishas que el presidente se había empeñado en que estuviesen allí.

 _Todo un verdadero festival._

Pero no solo era un festival, ya que Lory Takarada no podía hacer nada tan _simple_ , sino que además era un enorme concurso entre los empleados de la compañía, cada puesto de juegos en el festival le daba a los jugadores un sello al ganarlo, y quienes llegaran al centro del festival con veinticuatro sellos ―a la enorme plataforma en donde el presidente motivaba subido en un trineo con un escandaloso megáfono― ganarían el dichoso gran premio sorpresa de Navidad.

 _Y ese el gran concurso de Noche Buena y Navidad de la empresa LME._

Algunos rumoreaban que el gran premio para los afortunados era un auto, otros decían que un viaje, o una mansión en la playa o ser el estelar de canto o baile o actuación de la empresa, incluso se habían escuchado rumores de que el primer premio era una cita con Ren Tsuruga, y justamente ese rumor de premio había hecho que la mayoría se esforzase de más en el juego, Kyoko ya no recordaba cuantas veces estuvo a punto de chocar con alguna de las parejas que corrían de lado a lado para lograr obtener los sellos.

 _¡Ah, sí! Eso otro era algo importante._

La competencia era en parejas formadas a través de la suerte, y gran parte de la noche Kyoko se preguntó si fue buena o mala fortuna el que su número, ―el veinticinco, como su cumpleaños―, la convirtiese en la pareja de nada más y nada menos que de Ren Tsuruga.

El rumoreado primer premio del concurso, quien ahora intentaba atrapar un pececillo.

 _Quien extrañamente se había tomado muy en serio eso de ganar el concurso._

― **Esto es más difícil de lo que parece...** ―lo escuchó decir observando atentamente el pequeño aro con fino papel que debía introducir en el agua para atrapar al pez que les daría el sello número veintitrés―. **Ya fallé cinco veces...** ―a Kyoko le divirtió el pequeño surco que se formó en la frente del actor, estaba segura que el fallar tanto era algo desesperante para alguien como él a quien las cosas se le solían dar de manera más sencilla.

 _Claro, sin contar cualquier habilidad de cocina de las cuales carecía totalmente._

― **Tsuruga San debe de ser más rápido** ―Kyoko se agachó junto a él, intentando no ensuciar el hermoso kimono que María le había regalado, aún se sentía algo cohibida de usar algo que se notaba a leguas que era de primera calidad, pero la pequeña le había dicho que no era válido rechazar su regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, y por tanto ella no había tenido más opción que usarlo y permitir que la pequeña niña amante de las muñecas vudú la arreglase, maquillaje y peinado incluido del Hada de LME, algo que debía admitirse, disfrutó mucho.

― **¿Más rápido?**

― **Sí** ―asintió, el delicado _kanzashi_ de flores en su cabeza pareció tintinear debido al movimiento―. **Tsuruga San tarda mucho en decidirse a atrapar el pez y deja tanto el aro en el agua que cuando hace finalmente el movimiento el papel está suave y permite que el pez se le escape al romperse con el más mínimo movimiento.**

― **¡Oh! Eso suena a algo que Ren haría** ―la voz sarcástica a la espalda de Kyoko la hizo voltear sorprendida―. **Dejar que el** _ **pez**_ **que tanto quiere se escape por dudar y por indeciso** ―Yashiro sonrió como un zorro astuto detrás de su mano abierta―, **definitivamente suena a algo que haría Ren** ―Kyoko parpadeó incapaz de comprender que Yashiro se refería a los sentimientos que Ren tenía por ella y a la manera en que se restringía a sí mismo, por su parte; el actor a su lado frunció el ceño a su manager.

 _Mala fortuna el que Yashiro justo escuchase lo que acababa de decir ella._

― **¿No deberías estar con tu pareja?** ―cambió el tema Ren, la pulla de Yashiro había sido un golpe directo, en especial porque tenía razón.

― **María Chan no ocupa ayuda en ese juego** ―señaló al puesto de tiro al blanco en donde una pequeña derribaba sin ningún problema las latas del juego con un rifle―. **De hecho no me ocupa para ninguno, los veintitrés sellos que llevamos los ha ganado ella sola.**

― **¡María Chan es sorprendente!** ―exclamó Kyoko admirada―. **No hay nada que no pueda hacer.**

― **En eso se parece mucho a su abuelo** ―asintió Ren―, **son del tipo de personas que si quieren algo simplemente van y lo obtienen de alguna manera.**

― **De eso estoy seguro** ―dijo Yashiro quien volvió a poner su sonrisa de zorro astuto―, **según me contó mi pequeña damita acompañante, incluso son capaces de manejar la fortuna de los sorteos a su antojo** ―le cerró un ojo a Ren y señaló con disimulo a Kyoko antes de despedirse e irse con la joven damita, el actor se quedó pensativo un momento y luego soltó un largo suspiro al entender lo que su manager le quiso decir.

Habían manipulado el sorteo para que él y Kyoko fuesen pareja.

 _«¿Qué se supone que debería sentir al respecto?»_

― **¿Tsuruga San?** ―la voz de Kyoko lo sacó de sus pensamientos―. **¿Se encuentra bien?** ―pestañeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta que se había quedado viendo el lugar en que Yashiro estaba y había olvidado por completo el juego en el que estaban.

― **S-sí...** ―respondió volteándose de nuevo a la pareja que tenía los aros, Kyoko le miró preocupada y él le sonrió―. **Solo estaba planeando una estrategia, a pesar de lo que** _ **algunos**_ **piensan, en realidad no quiero que ese** _ **pez**_ **que quiero se me escape, simplemente tengo** _ **paciencia**_ **...** ―declaró con aire digno.

Kyoko rió.

Al verla reír, Ren pensó que en definitiva, manipulada o no, estaba agradecido por esa fortuna que los había juntado como pareja, ya que aunque al principio estaban algo tensos, ―él, porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Kyoko y de verdad quería que Kyoko ganase el concurso el día de su cumpleaños ya que él ya sabía que el premio tenía que ver con un viaje para cuatro personas a un muy exclusivo parque temático llamado _"Reino Mágico"_ ―, mientras pasaban los juegos, se fueron relajando y divirtiendo más y más.

― **En definitiva vamos a ganar el concurso...** ―dijo con firmeza, su objetivo era hacer feliz a Kyoko el día de su cumpleaños ganando ese viaje para ella pues la había escuchado hablar con Kanae sobre lo maravilloso que era el lugar y de lo mucho que soñaba con ir con los dos señores que cuidaban de ella en el local Darumaya, y aunque él podría llevarlos a todos sin ningún problema, sabía que ella jamás aceptaría algo así de él, ni de nadie.

 _Ella era orgullosa, y él admiraba eso._

― **Tsuruga San se toma muy en serio los juegos, de verdad que quiere ganar el premio** ―le miró llena de espíritu combativo alzando el dedo pulgar, incapaz de ver el significado real de las palabras de su superior―. **¡No deje que el pez se le escape!**

Ren se aguantó la sonrisa traviesa.

 _¿Qué pensaría Kyoko si supiese que quería ganar para hacerla feliz a ella?_

 _¿Qué diría Kyoko si supiese que el pez que realmente él quería atrapar, era ella?_

 _¿Qué haría Kyoko si él hiciese un movimiento para atraparla a ella?_

― **Probablemente escaparía espantada...** ―dijo en un susurro en tanto pedía otro aro, un aro que también se rompió sin capturar nada―. **¡Tsk!**

― **Tsuruga San...** ―Kyoko soltó un bufido―. **¡Tiene que ser más rápido y atrevido! Se concentra mucho en el nado del pez, lo que tiene que hacer es sorprenderlo, adelantarse a su movimiento de evasión y ¡generar el impacto que lo capture!**

La emoción de Kyoko le divertía, pero a la vez le hacía agradecer que Yashiro ya no estuviese allí, sin duda lo que acababa de decir Kyoko se parecía a su manera de llevar las cosas con ella, siempre observando su fluir y siempre evitando asustarla, jamás atreviéndose a un gran _impacto_ sobre ella.

 _«¿Acaso debería actuar más... atrevido?»_

― **Supongo que debería...** ―se respondió a sí mismo, observando de reojo a Kyoko y su aura de combate que ya la rodeaba, algo que lo hizo reír y ganarse la mirada acusatoria de ella.

― **¿Se burla de mis consejos, verdad?**

― **Oh, noo~** ―dijo en el tono americano que la irritaba, haciendo que el aura combativa se volviese oscura.

― **¡CLARO QUE SE BURLA! ¡ESO ES LEGITIMA BURLA, TSU-RU-GA SAAAAAN!** ―la chica se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, Ren aguantó otra carcajada mientras ella pensaba que en definitiva había sido mala suerte que el sorteo los hiciera formar una pareja, aunque sus demonios internos parecían estar en desacuerdo con ella en eso, esos demonios traidores estaban encantados de tener al _Emperador de la Noche_ a la par.

 _«Traidores...»_ pensó al verlos acercarse a Ren y suspirar.

― **Mogami Kun... ¿me ayudarías?** ―pidió su burlista superior y lo miró ceñuda, o al menos por un momento, porque la carita de perrito abandonado que le dio ablandó por completo su corazón y convirtió en ángeles de amor a sus usuales demonios de venganza, de hecho esos demonios de venganza ni siquiera pusieron resistencia al ser exorcizados.

 _«¡Mil veces traidores!»_ intentó sonar indignada al ver a los exorcizados demonios rodear al hombre que brillaba en belleza cegadora, pero al final no podía estar indignada realmente, porque ella tampoco podría haber opuesto resistencia a esa mirada.

― **Bi-bien...** ―se escuchó responder en automático, intentando que no se notara que sus mejillas se habían acalorado cuando él le sonrió emocionado.

 _«De verdad que Tsuruga San a veces se comporta como un niño...»_ pensó para sí y sonrió, que podía hacer, ya hacía mucho tiempo había entendido que cada parte que formaba a Ren Tsuruga tenía cabida en el corazón que ella creía congelado, encerrado en un baúl con candados y enterrado.

Ya no se engañaba.

 _Estaba completamente enamorada de él._

 _«Otro amor imposible...»_

― **Primero...** ―carraspeó para dejar ir ese pensamiento, no era momento de cosas dolorosas que no iban a ser correspondidas ni de pensar en su mala fortuna en el amor―, **tiene que escoger un pez.**

― **Ya lo escogí.**

― **¿Cuál?**

― **El naranja que parece malhumorado pero en realidad es muy amable, de corazón increíblemente puro y bastante ingenuo** ―dijo observándola divertido al verla confundida por su detallada explicación.

― **Tsuruga San...** ―le miró ceñuda de nuevo―. **¿De nuevo se está burlando de mí?**

 _Él no contestó, pero la pequeña sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios fue suficiente para saber la respuesta._

Kyoko intentó indignarse de nuevo, pero era imposible hacerlo cuando él parecía divertirse tanto.

 _Le gustaba verlo así de alegre._

― **Bien...** ―volvió a carraspear para concentrase en el juego y no en el glorioso brillo que la alegría infundía en el perfecto rostro del actor―, **ahora, coloque el aro cerca del agua, sin sumergirlo, y cuando vea al pez acercarse, no dude ni un segundo, meta el aro y sáquelo.**

Ren asintió decidido, colocó el aro, observó el pez, metió el aro, y... _falló_.

― **Tsuruga Saaaan...** ―le habló su voz estricta― **¿no le dije que no dudara?**

― **¡No dudé!** ―se defendió como un niño terco.

― **¡Claro que dudó! ¡Al último momento! ¡Lo vi claramente!** ―le señaló mientras la pareja que daba los aros intentaba no reírse de la escena graciosa que a la vez le parecía tierna―. **¡Dudó en ir con todo por el pez que escogió!**

― **¡No lo hice!**

― **¡Jee~!** ―Kyoko soltó una pequeña sonrisa de burla―. **Entonces si no dudó, eso solo significa que Tsuruga Ren no tiene talento para esto...** ―el joven actor le miró casi ofendido―. **¡Esta actividad no es para usted!**

― **¿Eh?**

― **Vaya, ¿quién diría que este es el límite de la estrella más brillante de LME...?** ―continuó Kyoko en tono penoso―. **¡Este es el límite de lo que un profesional puede lograr! Será mejor que cambiemos de juego...**

― **¡Claro que no!** ―se negó por completo, sabía que Kyoko lo hacía para pinchar su orgullo pero igual no pudo evitar caer en la trampa―. **¡Lo atraparé!**

― **No si sigue dudando** ―se llevó una mano a la nariz, como una institutriz que se acomoda las gafas mientras instruye a un pupilo―, **lo que usted tiene que hacer es seguir su instinto e ir por el objetivo sin ninguna duda** ―le respondió con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa torcida en sus labios que brillaban del más hermosa rosa debido al brillo labial que tenían, Ren tosió para disimular el impulso de inclinarse a besarlos, de verdad que si ella supiese que el único objetivo que tenía en ese momento en mente era el de besarla, dejaría de darle esos consejos.

 _«O tal vez tu deberías seguir esos consejos...»_ le dijo una voz en su interior que se asemejó mucho a su manager y le hizo sentir un escalofrío al darse cuenta de cuanto tomaba en cuenta las burlas de Yashiro.

 _«Que peligroso...»_

― **Tsuruga San...** ―Kyoko le miró entusiasmada de pronto―, **creo que ya sé cómo lograr el objetivo.**

― **¿C-cómo?**

― **Juntos** ―sonrió entusiasmado―, **al fin y al cabo los dos queremos lo mismo** ―le cerró un ojo, y aunque Ren sabía que ella no lo hacía con coquetería, ni mucho menos sabía que lo que él realmente quería era besarla, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar el pensamiento que surgió en él y en la risita divertida de la pareja que formaban la embarazada mujer pelirroja y su esposo peliazul quienes entregaban los aros.

 _¿Es que acaso él era tan obvio con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella que hasta dos extraños lo notaban?_

 _¿Y sí era así, por qué Kyoko no lo notaba?_

No estaba seguro de querer tener respuesta a eso.

― **¡Listo!** ―Ren asintió en automático y tomó el aro que Kyoko le extendía, después de eso ni siquiera fue consiente de como atrapó al pez naranja porque su mente solo se concentró en la mano cálida de Kyoko que sostuvo la de él y la guió hasta lograr su objetivo―. **¡Lo logramos!** **―¿Tsuruga San, no es bonito?** ―preguntó sonriente al colocarle frente al rostro la bolsa en donde ahora el pequeño pez naranja nadaba.

― **Es...** _ **hermosa**_ **...** ―respondió, alegrándola más a ella, aunque él no lo había dicho por el pez, lo había dicho al ver la sonrisa que Kyoko le mostraba.

― **¿Hermosa?** ―dijo divertida―. **Así que Tsuruga San piensa que es una chica** ―la ingenuidad de Kyoko le enternecía a la vez que latigueaba su corazón, eso que le generaba la joven junto a él siempre era así, tan placentero como doloroso.

Aunque igual verla sonreír, lo hacía sonreír.

 _«En definitiva soy masoquista...»_

Soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, extendiendo su mano a ella, Kyoko la tomó observando aún el pececillo naranja ―o más bien, pececilla― en la bolsa.

― **¿Usted quiere dejársela, Tsuruga San?**

― **¿Yo?** ―Ren negó―. **No creo ser un buen dueño de mascotas, y además no paso mucho en casa. ¿Podrías encargarte de ella?** **Si no puedes podría pedírselo a alguien más.**

― **¡No, déjemelo a mí!** ―Kyoko se puso una mano en la frente al estilo militar―. **¡Seré la mejor cuidadora de peces del mundo!** ―el fuego de la determinación la rodeó, algo que le divirtió al actor pero no le sorprendió para nada, ya que ser intensa y entregada era una de las cosas que más admiraba de Kyoko Mogami.

― **Entonces, te la encargo** ―Kyoko volvió a asentir determinada.

― **Tsuruga San, si usted lo desea puede ir a visitarla cuando quiera** ―le dijo de pronto―. **Creo que ella querrá verle a usted también** ―le aseguró con la mirada llena de brillo.

― **¿Sí?** ―dijo divertido―. **¿Será como si compartiésemos su custodia?**

― **¡Oh!** ―Kyoko miró con un nuevo entusiasmo al pez―. **¿Entonces seré como su madre?**

Ren se sorprendió de que ella dijese eso.

― **Supongo que sí...**

― **Y entonces Tsuruga San sería...** ―Kyoko se detuvo, ahora que analizaba lo que había dicho y estaba por decir se empezaba a sentir atormentada, su cara se sintió hervir y ya no supo que más decir.

 _Porque de la nada todo había escalado a jugar a la casita con Tsuruga San y la pececilla naranja._

Miró al suelo avergonzada.

 _Se sentía muy tonta._

― **Mogami San...** ―brincó al escucharlo llamarla, de seguro se iba a burlar de ella por su tontería―, **tienes algo ahí.**

― **¿Eh?** ―la chica miró hacia el joven, y se llevó la mano a donde él le señalaba―. **¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

― **Aquí... espera, yo me encargo** ―la mano de Ren fue más rápida que sus reflejos de evasión y que cualquiera de sus demonios exorcizados, así que ella no pudo hacer más que quedarse completamente quieta mientras que la persona que más admiraba y se adueñaba cada vez más de su corazón tocaba el cabello de su sien con la más grande de las gentilezas.

 _Como si ella fuese tremendamente valiosa para él._

― **Listo...** ―Kyoko recordó que debía respirar cuando la calidez de la mano de Ren se esfumó―. **Era una luciérnaga** ―le mostró la mano apenas abierta, en donde el pequeño insecto encendía y apagaba su luz.

― **Una... luciérnaga...** ―repitió ella, tratando de deshacerse de la cálida sensación que había llenado su corazón.

― **¿Sabes que una leyenda dice que las luciérnagas traen suerte porque son amigos cercanos de las hadas de la luz?**

― **¿¡De verdad!?** ―exclamó interesada en lo dicho por el actor.

― **Eso escuché una vez** ―contestó él, dejando libre a la luciérnaga que antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos iluminó el rostro de la mujer de la que estaba completamente enamorado―, **dicen que solo eligen acercarse a las personas de buen corazón y traen a ellas la fortuna** ―continuó, sintiéndose aliviado de que su cambio de tema hiciese a la joven olvidarse del incidente de la custodia compartida del pez, aunque le dolía un poco que a ella le pareciese una calamidad tan grande pensar en ellos como padre y madre de alguien más.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro.

 _¿De verdad a ella le espantaba tanto la idea de relacionarse con él?_

― **¡Nunca había escuchado esa leyenda!** ―aplaudió entusiasmada.

― **Bueno, es muy antigua** ―Ren dejó ir la desazón en su pecho al ver la alegría volver a ella―, **quizá esta luciérnaga que eligió a Mogami Kun nos de la victoria de la competencia.**

― **¡La competencia!** ―dijo Kyoko de pronto―. **¿Qué hora es?** ―preguntó preocupada, cuando llegaron al puesto de peces faltaba poco menos de una hora para el final del tiempo valido ya que todo acababa a media noche.

― **Creo que falta poco para...** ―la respuesta de Ren se vio interrumpida por los fuegos artificiales que reventaron en colores y ruido en el cielo, indicando el final del juego y del día.

― **Oh...** ―se lamentó Kyoko al darse cuenta de lo que significaban esas hermosas luces que decoraban el cielo nocturno.

― **Vaya...** ―Ren se desacomodó el cabello, las personas comenzaron a dejar los puestos que cerraban para reunirse en el centro del terreno del festival en donde iniciaría el evento final de la fiesta y prometía grandes sorpresas de parte del presidente Lory, muy pronto ellos quedaron solos en medio de los puestos abandonados―, **creo que perdimos.**

― **Eso parece...** ―se lamentó de nuevo Kyoko.

Ren se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo.

― **Lo siento** ―se disculpó de corazón, había fallado en su objetivo de hacer ganar a Kyoko el viaje al _"Reino Mágico"_ ― _,_ **tardé demasiado atrapando al pez... Lamento haber arruinado la noche, quería que empezaras el día de tu cumpleaños con esa victoria, de verdad que quería lograrlo...** ―Kyoko se sorprendió de que ese fuese el objetivo de él en toda la noche, recordó toda la concentración y seriedad con que iniciaba cada juego y su corazón latió increíblemente agradecido, por eso; al observar que de verdad él estaba compungido, no dudó en negar y tomar su mano por impulso.

No iba a dejar que la tristeza llenase el semblante hasta ahora alegre de _su_ Tsuruga San.

― **¡Para nada!** ―le sorprendió a él con su enérgica negativa―. **¡Para mí fue todo un honor ser la pareja de Tsuruga San! Si esa luciérnaga de verdad me dio la fortuna hoy, esa fortuna fue la de pasar todo la noche divirtiéndome con usted** ―porque sí, era verdad, aunque al principio había pensado que había sido mala suerte, ahora estaba segura que la misma diosa de la fortuna le había sonreído como nunca al ponerlo a él a su lado―. **¡Tsuruga San fue el mejor de los compañeros! Yo...** ―Kyoko se sonrojó al decirlo en voz alta, pero dejó de lado su pena porque no era capaz de soportar verlo a él entristecido―. **No podría... no podría desear a otra persona a mi lado... No podría desear a alguien más para compartir este día que acaba de terminar, ni este día en que... cumplo años...**

Su voz fue baja, apenas un susurro, pero sabía que él la había escuchado.

 _Y aunque le apenó, se alegró de ser sincera._

Se alegró de no contenerse, al menos una vez.

Y entonces, como si la luciérnaga, las hadas y la diosa de la fortuna decidieran en conjunto que ella merecía más fortuna, Ren Tsuruga colocó su mano en su mejilla, mientras sonreía con la más cálida de las sonrisas que le había visto, una que habría exorcizado a cualquier demonio y derretido el más frío de los glaciales, y como su corazón ya había sido derretido por él desde hacía mucho tiempo, no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa y desear poder verlo sonreír así por el resto de su vida.

Y cuando él acarició su mejilla con dulzura, Kyoko estuvo segura que había boqueado como un pez fuera del agua.

Y tal vez así fue, porque Ren actuó como le había dicho ella que actuase con el pez que de verdad quería atrapar.

 _Guiado por su impulso._

 _Sin contenerse._

 _Sin dudar._

Ren Tsuruga se inclinó, y besó a Kyoko Mogami.

Apenas un roce de labios, pero ambo sintieron que hasta entonces nunca habían sentido lo que era de verdad vivir.

― **Feliz cumpleaños,** _ **mi**_ **querida Kyoko...** ―susurró él, separándose mínimamente de sus labios.

 _Fue lo último que ella escuchó antes de desmayarse._

Ren apenas pudo atraparla y salvarla a ella y a la pececilla del duro suelo.

 _...Las hadas de la fortuna, del destino y del amor les sonreían esa noche..._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad!**

 **¿Reviews, comentarios, tomatazos?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas de Autora** **:**

La imagen de la portada del fic inspiró esta historia.

Y bueno, de verdad quería que Ren besara a Kyoko, así que... eso pasó. xD Ojalá les haya gustado la historia y ver a los lentos padres de una pececilla naranja dar un gran paso. 7v7)r

 **¡Feliz Navidad y gracias por leer!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
